La novia de Ash
by angylopez
Summary: Serena era una chica muy amable, siempre lo había sido; era la más social que conocía y eso se convertía en un problema cuando los demás pensaban algo que no era. [AmourShipping]
¡Hi~!

Esto es un _What if…?_ _ **(**_ ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…? **)** que imaginé luego de ver el capítulo de hoy. Sé que tengo que actualizar mis otras historias y eso, pero es que en serio quería escribirlo…

Y bueno, el tema iba a ser otro, de hecho era algo así como Ash celoso, pero lo cambié.

 **Título:** La novia de Ash.

 **Tema:** ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Jimmy, el roquero, hubiera creído que Serena era la novia de Ash?

 **Géneros:** Romance & Friendship.

 **Tiempo en que transcurre:** Poco tiempo después de lo pasado en el capítulo 22 de XY &Z.

 **Pareja:** AmourShipping, Ash x Serena.

 **Resumen** **/Summary:** Serena era una chica muy amable, siempre lo había sido; era la más social que conocía y eso se convertía en un problema cuando los demás pensaban algo que no era.

¡En fin! Disfruten de la lectura, ya actualizaré c:

Los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company en general.

* * *

" **La novia de Ash"**

" _Todos somos muy ignorantes. Lo que ocurre es que no todos ignoramos las mismas cosas – Albert Einstein_ _ **"**_

Ash miró con una enorme sonrisa al chico que tenía enfrente, le extendió la mano y las estrecharon. Había sido un día extraño y emocionante, primero se despertó sintiéndose horriblemente mal, estuvo inconsciente un buen rato hasta que llevaron la medicina, después se encontró con la imagen de Serena teniendo una batalla en su lugar con su ropa puesta, todo por no querer que se enfermera más ―tenía que admitirlo, un bonito gesto de su parte―, al final lograron derrotar al equipo Rocket, comió como si el mundo se fuera acabar y tuvo su batalla para del final del día.

Ahora se despedía de Jimmy, un chico roquero bastante agradable, que había estado ansioso por enfrentar. Luego un intercambio corto de despedida, soltaron sus manos y se vieron, su nuevo 'amigo' lo miraba con curiosidad. Y en un acto aún más extraño, éste se le acercó y le empezó a susurrar:

―Bueno, mucha suerte, Ash ―soltó emotivo, parecía satisfecho por todo lo que pasó―, cuida mucho a tu novia ―aconsejó señalándole discretamente a la castaña―. ¡Es increíble! ―gritó alejándose de él―. ¡Adiós!

Tocó su guitarra un rato y después se fue corriendo. Ash quedó parado sin moverse, no había podido explicar bien la situación; volteó a ver a los demás para fijarse si habían escuchado lo sucedido; notó que todo estaba normal así que asumió que no oyeron algo. Bajó su vista a su Pikachu, quién parecía igual de confundido que él.

"Qué raro estuvo eso", atinó a pensar mientras se rascaba la cabeza por encima de la gorra. Recordó las palabras del quien acaba de irse, y levemente fue volteando su vista hacia la castaña.

¿Ella parecía su novia?

Eso era… ¿absurdo? No, esa no era palabra correcta. Quizá una más adecuada sería… ¡malinterpretado! Sí, ese chico extravagante lo había entendido todo mal; sonrió como siempre e ignoró un poco lo sucedido.

Regresó con sus amigos, conversó un rato y prepararon las cosas para caminar un poco. Un rato más tarde, encontraron un buen lugar para dormir, acomodaron todo y para la hora de la cena éste se sentó a la par de la muchacha. Había estado sintiéndose normal hasta que volteó a ver a la chica que tenía a la par, recordó como llevaba puesta su ropa y todo lo que hizo; no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso. Ella había aprendido mucho, estaba feliz de ello y antes de poder regresar a su ambiente normal, recordó lo que Jimmy le había dicho, esa palabra entró taladrándole la cabeza.

 _ **«**_ _No-vi-a_ _ **»**_

Serena no parecía su novia, ¿o sí? Frunció el ceño, si ella se llegaba a enterar de eso tal vez se disgustaría, porque estaría siendo un malentendido y eso no estaba bien. Suspiró intentado pensar en alguna razón por la que él pensara eso, miró hacia el frente donde estaba Bonnie.

Una idea se cruzó por su cabeza: le preguntaría a la rubia qué se supone que hacen las novias, entonces entendería un poco mejor el por qué le habían dicho eso. Con eso en mente terminó de comer, se fue a relajar un rato y casi a la hora de dormir llamó a la más pequeña.

―¿Qué pasa, Ash?

―Oh, es que… ―susurró mientras se rascaba la cabeza, ahora ya no tenía la gorra; quería preguntárselo de una forma sutil para evitar que Serena llegara a enterarse antes de poder entender mejor el asunto, otra idea llegó a su mente―, quisiera saber la razón por la que le buscas novia a tu hermano ―finalizó sonriente.

La rubia le miró curiosa por la pregunta, pero al parecer ignoró el hecho extraño.

―Pues para que lo cuide ―respondió con simpleza.

―¿Solo? ―preguntó Ash.

―Bueno, también para que tenga compañía, alguien que esté con él y eso, que lo ayude para que no sea tan distraído y que lo apoye ―explicó con normalidad.

El muchacho meditó por un minuto lo dicho por la niña, tenía ya una definición más amplia. Sonrió satisfecho y agradeció a la pequeña por la información, regresó con los demás y se fueron a dormir; sin embargo él se había quedado pensando en lo sucedido.

"No, ella no parece mi novia", pensó sin tomarle mucha importancia. Asumió que simplemente el roquero había confundido las cosas, de todas formas no era verdad, sin darle más vueltas al asunto se durmió.

Al día siguiente Ash fue el último en despertarse, notó que ya estaba todo listo para comer, saludó a sus amigos y se sentó a la par de Clemont, en frente de Serena; olió la fragancia que soltaba la comida, se le hizo agua a la boca, antes de poder tomar algo observó que alguien lo estaba viendo, subió su vista y se encontró con la castaña mirándolo.

―¿Te sientes mejor? ―preguntó la castaña con notoria preocupación.

Al escuchar eso, unas palabras le vinieron a la mente a Ash.

 **«** _Para que lo cuide_ _ **»**_

―Sí, gracias ―respondió un poco aturdido.

Comió despacio degustando de la comida, sin embargo la mitad de sus pensamientos se centraban en lo que pasó hace unos minutos; miró a la castaña unos instantes, ella levantó la vista y éste bajó la mirada hacia su comida.

"No, es una coincidencia", analizó mentalmente el entrenador pokémon.

Un rato más tarde comenzaron a caminar, iban conversando los cuatro sobre lo que depararía en su siguiente parada. El clima caluroso se mezclaba con el hermoso ambiente del bosque, las flores resaltaban, Bonnie estaba emocionada por ir a explorar; así que hicieron una parada para recostarse en el pasto. Los hermanos se alejaron un poco para poder observar un árbol gigantesco, Ash terminó por quedarse a solas con Serena.

―Me encanta este lugar ―comentó la castaña mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

―Es muy bonito ―agregó el muchacho sintiendo el aire fresco, observó a su amiga sentada junto a él, se quitó la gorra y la dejó en su regazo―. Te quedaba bien

Ella abrió los ojos y le miró.

―¿Qué… cosa? ―cuestionó sonrojada.

―Mi gorra ―respondió Ash entre divertido y feliz.

―Ah, gracias ―susurró la castaña mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos.

―De nada, por cierto es una lástima que no te haya podido ver en la batalla ―habló mirando al cielo.

―Oh, bueno era mejor que descansaras.

―Sí, supongo que cause muchas molestias ayer.

―No, para nada ―contradijo la muchacha con su tono de voz suave.

Hubo un silencio no incómodo, ambos observaban las nubes. Un rato más tarde comenzaron un juego de comentar qué forma tenían las nubes, se rieron por la inmensa cantidad de pokémon a los que les encontraron un parecido y se pasaron un buen rato conversando de ello, tocaron también otros temas típicos de sus viajes, hasta que llegó la hora de retirarse.

―Me gusta tu compañía ―murmuró Serena mientras se levantaba e iba por su mochila.

Ash se quedó sentado unos minutos más, pensando en lo que ella le había dicho…

 _ **«**_ _También para que tenga compañía_ _ **»**_

¡Otra coincidencia! Movió su cabeza en negación y se levantó junto a su Pikachu, alcanzó a los demás mientras evitaba el tema en su cabeza.

―Ash, olvidaste tu mochila ―regañó la muchacha señalándole el lugar donde lo dejó.

―¡Oh, cierto! ―exclamó para después salir corriendo a buscarla.

Cuando regresó los hermanos rieron por lo bajo.

―Eres muy descuidado, Ash ―habló Bonnie todavía entre risas―, lo bueno es que tienes a Serena ―comentó en un tono pícaro, haciendo sonrojar hasta las orejas a Serena―, como _amiga_.

Y para mala suerte del entrenador pokémon, por primera vez entendió ―a medias― una indirecta de ese tipo…

 _ **«**_ _Que lo ayude para que no sea tan distraído_ _ **»**_

Agitó su mano ignorando a la pequeña, caminó delante de los demás e hizo un gesto de despreocupación para evitar preguntas. Siguieron así por un buen rato, donde el resto del grupo pudo notar la actitud tan extraña de su compañero; llegaron a una ciudad donde pasaron observando un par de tiendas.

Las chicas se emocionaban por lo que observaban mientras que Ash divagaba, y Clemont observaba. Mantuvieron eso por un rato hasta que se toparon con un chico que buscaba tener una batalla pokémon, Ash aceptó gustoso.

Al prepararse olvido por completo el tema que lo traía distraído, más motivado que nunca saltó listo para su enfrentamiento, sonrió ampliamente a la vez en que observaba a su Pikachu. Él apretó sus puños, alistó su mente e inconscientemente miró hacia donde estaban sus amigos; en específico hacia cierta castaña, que sin pena alguna le sonrió y le soltó un '¡Buena suerte, Ash! ¡Tú puedes!'

Dejó de verles mientras diría su vista al oponente. Sonrió como solía hacerlo y comenzó la batalla.

* * *

Había ganado sin mucho problema, seguro era porque estaba demasiado concentrado. Le restó importancia y luego de despedirse del chico que acababa de conocer, regresó con sus amigos; tuvo un último y fugaz recuerdo:

 _ **«**_ _Que lo apoye_ _ **»**_

Se acercó sutilmente a su amiga, pensó en lo que dijo Jimmy y la explicación vaga de Bonnie. Posó su mano en su mentón para analizar mejor la situación, tal vez ella parecía más su novia que su amiga… pues bueno no era verdad. Así que no habría mucho problema de todas formas, aun así habían ratos donde una especie de situación extraña lo envolvía con ella; entonces quizá lo que el roquero notó era algo que hasta ahora no había visto.

Serena era una chica muy amable, siempre lo había sido; era la más social que conocía y eso se convertía en un problema cuando los demás pensaban algo que no era, porque así era como todos pensaban que ambos eran pareja.

Así era como todos llegaban a la conclusión de que ella era su novia. Se rio un poco en silencio de la situación, no era molesta en absoluto, hasta le daba risa y le parecía muy curiosa. Estaba aceptando un hecho sin notarlo, porque…

Bueno, ¿importaba si ella era reconocida como _la novia de Ash_?

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Jajaja No pensaba hacer algo romántico y que terminara en un beso. Es que, en este punto no pude evitar que mi mente se negara a dejar tanto el IC (Carácter original) de lado.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Si les ha gustado, dado risa o lo que sea pueden dejar sus comentarios/Reviews, colocarla como Favorita y eso.

Se agradece que lean el fanfic c: en fin, gracias por leer.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
